Monster High letters!
by EAHHP
Summary: What happens when you send MH characters letters? They respond of course! Send your letters in via reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a review only story (apart from the first chapter). I need you guys to review for me to be able to continue. Thanks! **

Dear Frankie,

Have you read any fanfictions?

Frankie says: Yes, my favourites are beautiful nightmares and little miss monster.

Draculaura, what is your third favourite colour?

Draculaura says: Probably purple! Just because it's Clawdeen's favourite though.

Ghoulia, what is your favourite lesson?

Clawculus, duh!


	2. Chapter 2

**This page is for Gammar Star 15 and Monsterhighcleoaddict. Enjoy! **

Dear Neighthan Rot and Frankie Stein,

Would you two go out on a date already, you would both look super cute!

From Gammar Star 15.

Dear Gammar Star 15,

We are arranging a meal out with our friends but we just don't want to go out.

Thanks for reviewing,

_Neighthan Rot and __Frankie Stein, _

Dear Frankie,

Who do you like more, Jackson or Holt? Could you please kiss Neighthan?

From Monsterhighcleoaddict.

Dear Monsterhighcleoaddict,

I like Jackson and Holt in different ways (although Jackson is sometimes a bit too quiet). I'm sorry, but me and Neighthan are not going out at the moment. We might be soon, and then we can kiss, but Neighthan seems to have his eyes on a paticular gargoyle and I'm still waiting for Jackson and Holt to sort out their life.

From, Frankie.

Dear Cleo,

Why do you like Deuce and what person are you really?

From Monsterhighcleoaddict.

Dear Monsterhighcleoaddict,

I like Deuce because he sees inside me and knows I'm not just a tempermental fear squad captain. I'm really quite nice inside, I'm a girl who's been bullied by her father.

Yours royally, Cleo.

Dear Draculaura,

Are you adopted? If so, who is your mother?

From Monsterhighcleoaddict.

Dear Monsterhighcleoaddict,

No, I'm half adopted, half not. Dracula took me in after my mother died, I was one of his servants then though. For the full story read Draculaura's past.

From Draculaura.

Dear Clawdeen,

Do you know a girl named Cerise Hood?

From Monsterhighcleoaddict.

Dear Monsterhighcleoaddict,

Yes, I know Cerise. She was supposed to go to MH but she decided to be the next red riding hood so she goes to EAH.

From, Clawdeen.

Dear Abbey,

Do you have a crush on Heath Burns?

From Monsterhighcleoaddict.

Dear Monsterhighcleoaddict,

No. Used to but was made fun of by Cleo so now do not.

Thank you for questioning, Abbey.

**Thank you to thoae who reviewed, more reviews are needed for this fanfic to continue. See you later, **

**EAHHP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This page is for guest and Agent star 13. Enjoy! **

Dear Draculaura,

Who is your favourite Marvel character?

From Agent star 13.

Dear Agent star 13,

My favourite character is Spiderman!

From Draculaura.

Dear Jackson,

How have you put up with Heath for so long?

From Agent star 13.

Dear Agent star 13,

Underneath his fiery appearance, Heath is actually quite a caring monster. That's how I put up with him.

From Jackson.

Dear Frankie,

There are a lot of songs on the internet about you and Draculaura. Which is your favourite?

From Agent star 13.

Dear Agent star 13,

I'm sorry but I really can't choose any of them. They are all so good.

From Frankie.

Dear Johnny and Operetta,

Who kissed who first? Do you guys love each other? How are y'all?

From guest.

Dear guest,

Johnny kissed me first. Yes, we love each other and we're fine. Thanks for asking though sweet pea!

From Operetta.

**I hope that this chapter was OK, I had to alter a few words. As always, please rview. If you don't, then I can't carry on with this fic. See you soon (hopeflly!) **

**From EAHHP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! I don't need any more, I'm just polishing off the last few. Enjoy! **

To Frankie,

How is Holt?

From Guest is back

Hi Guest is back,

Holt is fine, although his ego isn't ever since Claire said no to him but yes to Jackson.

From Frankie.

Dear Frankie,

Have you and/or any of your friends seen any of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls movies?

From Jared M Hays

Dear Jared M Hays,

I think that Draculaura's seen most of them but I personally haven't seen them. Sorry.

From Frankie.

Hello Toralei,

How's it going? How are Meowlody and Purrsephone? What's your favourite class?

From Esmereldakitty.

Greetings Esmereldakitty,

I am doing well, as are the twins. My favourite class is History, mainly because Frankie almost failed it.

From Toralei.

Dear Clawdeen,

What's it like to have so many brothers and sisters? I love your fashion sense, are you coming up with any more designs?

From ashley0921.

Dear ashley0921,

It can be tough at times with all of us being house broken and all but it's nice to have so many friends. Thanks for the compliment ghoul, yes I am working on a dress. It has gold and black patterns and the main colour is purple. That's all I'm giving away for now.

From Clawdeen.

Dear Venus and Jackson.

Do you have feelings for each other? Oh and Venus, you are my favourite character at MH.

From TurtleHorse.

Dear TurtleHorse,

No. Sorry to disappoint you. Thx for the compliment though.

From Jackson and Venus.

Dear Heath,

How are you so awesome?

Dear Jackson,

Are you insulted by people calling you 'normy'?

Dear Holt,

Were you ever confused about where you woke up?

Dear Frankie,

How many boyfriends have you ever had?

From NoUserNameYet.

Dear NoUserNameYet,

I just am!

Not really, you get used to it.

Nah, I'm totally cool about it.

Only Holt, Jackson and Neighthan.

From Heath, Jackson, Holt and Frankie.

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Bye!**


End file.
